


A Master At Work

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Drabble, Fluff, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Rabastan loves to watch Severus brew.
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	A Master At Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> A/N: Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. Written for themightyflynn for the RarePairShorts 2020 Summer Wishlist Event. I went with the following for prompts: fluff, mpreg, and hand/finger kink. Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Did you need something?” Severus asked, arching a brow as Rabastan took a seat at the bench of his work station. He was in the middle of brewing and hadn’t been expecting company - Rabastan had been passed out on the sofa when he had returned home. 

“Nope,” Rabastan said, putting his elbows on the work table and resting his chin in his hands. “Just wanted to come see you.” He flashed his lover a smile. “Missed you.”

“Tired today?” Severus asked, resuming his brewing. 

“Yeah,” Rabastan said, leaning back slightly. “I know I’m only a few months along, but this whole thing has been exhausting. I could barely keep my eyes open.”

“You were in quite the deep sleep,” Severus said, a hint of a grin on his face. 

“Is it safe for me to be down here, actually?” Rabastan suddenly asked, pulling away slightly. 

“Of course,” Severus said. “If what I was brewing would harm you or our child, I’d have kicked you right out.” 

Rabastan blushed. “Right, of course.” The two of them were still trying to navigate their relationship. The two of them had been on a mission together for Dumbledore when they both realised that they had feelings for each other… Not that fighting for their lives was the perfect time to explore such a thing. Severus had always been a close friend of his, but realising that he had feelings for him had sent Rabastan’s mind racing. The two of them had given into their carnal desires, and unexpectedly, Rabastan had ended up pregnant as a result. Male pregnancies were rare in the wizarding world, but not unheard of. Of course, it had been just Rabastan’s luck that he ended up so. 

After the Dark Lord’s demise and both his and Severus’s names getting cleared with the help of Potter, Severus had insisted that he move in with him. It had been a little over a month, and Rabastan was still adjusting… Severus too, in his own way. 

“Galleon for your thoughts?” Severus quietly interjected.

“Sorry, just thinking,” Rabastan answered. “It’s been just one crazy thing after another, you know?”

“Are you unhappy?” Severus curtly asked, a scowl on his features.

Rabastan’s eyes widened. “Of course not, Sev! I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” he hurriedly added. “Just that it’s been a lot to get used to.”

“Oh, well, of course, it is,” Severus said, nodding in agreement. “But not unpleasant.”

“Definitely not,” Rabastan said, grinning. “It’s been quite pleasant… Or should I say pleasurable,” he teased, enjoying the way that a blush tinted Severus’s cheeks.

“You can head upstairs, if you want,” Severus offered. “I know it’s boring to watch me brew.”

“I like to watch you work, actually,” Rabastan admitted, blushing himself now. 

“Do you?” Severus asked, grinning. “And just what do you like to watch?” he teased, knowing very well that Rabastan had a thing for his hands.

“I love watching your hands while you work,” Rabastan said. “The way you cut and slice your ingredients… your long fingers working nimbly and cautiously, but with precision..” His voice was husky now. “I love watching your fingers work.”

Severus cast a Statis charm on his potion and moved around the table. He took Rabastan into his arms. “If I didn’t know any better, Rab, I’d think you want me to work your cock the same way? Nimbly but with precision?” He teased. 

“Please, Sev,” Rabastan groaned as Severus’s lips found his neck and he began to undo Rabastan’s trousers.

“Your wish is my command,” Severus said, quickly taking Rabastan’s cock into hand. He stroked it, just the way he knew his lover liked it, and within moments, he had Rabastan on edge.

“Yes, yes, please,” he groaned, and when Severus quickened his pace, Rabastan came, groaning out Severus’s name. 

Severus kissed him firmly, moaning softly into it.

“Let me return the favour?” Rabastan asked, his eyes heavy with want. When Severus nodded, Rabastan wasted no time in dropping to his knees and giving his lover what he wanted. He just loved watching Severus brew, and the other perks that came along with it.


End file.
